Chasriel Chara X Asriel
by AkamaruThePupster
Summary: "Author's Note: Hello there, people of the fanfiction world. This is my first fanfic. So it might not be good but this is just some inside info on the upcoming story. Chara is female and Asriel is male, as usual. This will be told from Chara's POV. This will contain smut, not all of this is smut. Why? Because whats a fanfic without smut right?


"Author's Note: Hello there, people of the fanfiction world. This is my first fanfic. So it might not be good but this is just some inside info on the upcoming story. Chara is female and Asriel is male, as usual. This will be told from Chara's POV. This will contain smut, not all of this is smut. Why? Because whats a fanfic without smut right? Anyways, Chara has been living in the underground ever since she purposely fell into Mt. Ebott. She fell in when she was about 7 years of age. She is now 19 since she counted the years and remembered her birth date. Asriel is also the same age. Chara is living by herself next to a spiderweb where they give her food to keep her alive. She has visited outside of the ruins up to the entrance of Snowdin. She has avoided Asriels house (Which is the house Toriel owns in the Ruins), and has never met him. Neither with his parents, Toriel and Asgore. They live peacefully, in their little cozy home. Chara will be a pacifist in this story. (Since thats how she is whenever she is around Asriel) Most of the monsters know of Chara's past, up in the human world. Most avoid her. Well... enough info. Let's get down to buisness shall we? -end of Author's Note-The story begins at Grillbys when Chara finally got the courage to explore Snowdin a bit. She is sitting at a tabe by herself, drinking a glass of water, when about 3 or 4 monsters sit down with her. "What do you want" said Chara."We just wanted to, hear why your here in the first place" said one of the monsters, obviously the leader of the group. "I dont wanna talk about it." "Awww, come on baby girl... dont be like that. You can tell us." The leader slowly rubs her full chin as if he has plans for her. "I said I dont wanna talk about it. You should listen to people's opinons. It's very rude to deny them" She grabs his arm and slowly lays it down on the table. "Now I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." The leader grabs her arm and squeezes it, causing pain in her arm. "Now listen here you little shit. What were gonna do, is knock you out, take you back to our place, and you'll have the best time of your life." He squeezes her arm more. " What the hell, let go of me!" She trys to break away but his grip is too strong on her arm. "Do you really think you can resist us? We'll treat you with the respact you deser-" What none of them realized is that Asriel has been listening and eyeing Chara ever since she walked in. Asriel grabs his arm and squeezes a pressure point in his wrist, making him let go. Asriel whispers to the leader of the group. "Now listen here... what you're gonna do is walk out of here, without the girl, and never speak or interact with her again. Got that?" The leader orders his group to attack him with his other hand in sign language. They follow his orders and attack Asriel. He gets pinned to a wall. Somehow, Asriel manages to escape and attack them from behind with ease. The three monsters leave with fear in their eyes. Now all thats left is the leader. He pulls out a knife and tries to shank Asriel. After a few tries he eventually does. In that process, Asriel has managed to attack the leader at his torso, legs, and face. When Asriel does get shanked, he falls to his knees and lies on the ground. The leader thinks he's been finished so he leaves, blood on his knife. Everyone else fled before the fight. Chara looked down at the goat. She asked him if he was able to stand up. He didnt respond. She started to worry. She picked up his wrist and tried to feel his pulse. She couldnt find anything. So next she tried his neck. No pulse. So finally after she swallowed her fears, she pulled up his shirt and put her hand on his warm, furry chest. She finally found a pulse. She found his wallet and saw his ID, and where he lived. She found some bandages behind the counter and wrapped his blood-soaked stomach and pulled his shirt down. She picked him up and carried back into the Ruins, and found his house. She walked in and Toriel was the only one there. "Oh my god, Asriel!" She cried. She looked up at Chara. "Did y-you save my child?" Chara nodded slowly. "Oh, I knew those rumors were false!" Toriel hugged Chara tightly. Toriel thanked Chara multiple times and finally, Chara felt happy, all these years humans and monsters have rejected her and kept away from her, but she realized that some of them actually wanted to trust her. So she found Asriel's room and layed him down in his bed. Toriel told her his name including hers and Asgores. Toriel left them alone, as Asgore was asleep in his bedroom. Chara sat by Asriels side, waiting for him to get up, from him being passed out from blood loss. She was trying to think of ways to repay him for what he did. He defended her, and got hurt for her. An image flashed through her mind. No that was digusting! She couldn't do that to someone she barely knew! Although, she didnt have any money, or anything to offer. So after a long period of thinking, she decided it was the only option she had. Gathering all of her courage, she slowly pulled down his pants. She saw what she expected. She looked at Asriel, his cute, sleepy face just lying there. She found him a bit attractive for a goat. Then she looked back forward. Gathering all of her wits, she slowly started to lick. Her eyes closed, she passionately got interested. She could tell that Asriel was liking this, the way it rised and he shook from time to time. She then closed her mouth around it and moved her head up and down. Asriel started shaking more constant. She guessed this was the first time she had pleasure. She never had any, even from the years she's lived in the Underground. She pulled her mouth away and decided to only lick from now on. She took no notace as Asriel slowly started to wake up. "What the fu-" He stared blankly at Chara. She pulled away and blushed insanely. "You're that girl from earlier. What are you doing here?" She couldnt answer. "What happened with... _this?"_ "I-I-I thought it w-was the only way I-I could r-repay y-you for what you d-did for me." Asriel blushed. "You didnt need to repay me at all. But you can do what you want. I wont really care what you do." Chara looked away, embarrassed. Asriel started to lay back down, then Chara went back to licking, except faster and more passionately. Asriel blushed insanely then layed back down and shook from time to time. Then he shook more and Chara could tell he was getting close. About 40 seconds later, he couldn't stop shaking. Then he came and somehow it only got on her face. She looked up and was breathing heavily. She swallowed what got in her mouth, and layed her head next to his torso. She fell asleep, Asriel was blushing heavily, he got up and wiped off her face with a towel. He pulled up his pants and layed back down with Chara on top since it was a single bed. Many hours later, Chara woke up and was staring into Asriels cute little snout. She chuckled a bit then hugged Asriel as best she could. Asriel woke up and noticed she was awake. "Howdy." He said. She looked at him and blushed with happiness. "Hey there azzy, if you dont mind me calling you that." "No its fine... I like it." "I find your snout cute." She booped his nose. "Thanks." He blushed a bit. "Whats your name? I never got to getting it." "My name's Chara." He eyes widened. "Your Chara... _the_ Chara?" She smiled. "Yeah. Dont worry, only my past is true. I only fight when threatened." He sighed of relief. "... Sorry... many monsters think the rumors are true. About you killing when you want." "No... none of thats true... but I forgive you for telling the truth." She hugs him the best she can. Asriel hugs her back. "You should probably go brush your teeth." "Yeah... I should, will you wait here?" "Well I've been shanked, I dont think I can really move that well so I guess I will." Chara smiles and voes to the bathroom to brush her teeth with the extra brush they have. She comes back 4 minutes later and she sees Asriel lying there looking at the ceiling. "Oh, hey Chara. You bru-" he's interrupted by Chara kissing him passionately. He blushes heavily and kisses her back. "Well you answered my question without me even finishing it." He says with a smile on his face. "Why would I lie to you?" She giggles. "You're one of the cutest monsters I've ever seen." He blushes at the comment. "You're even cuter when you blush." She said. Asriel kisses her. He only ment to peck her, but it turned into a slow, passionate make out. Chara lay there on top of him and blushed as she kissed him. She put her hand up his shirt, making sure not to hurt his wound. She can feel him rise a bit. She slowly pulls away from his mouth. "You're starting to rise." She smiles as he looks away in embarrassment, his eyes still locked on her. Chara starts to rub his crotch, making him rise more. Asriel kisses her neck, making Chara get more turned on by him nuzzling her neck. She puts her hand in his pants and he pulls her onto his chest. Asriel starts to breathe heavy. He slowly licks her neck and starts to pull up her sweater. She breaths heavy for a few seconds. She pulls down her leggings and Asriel does the same with his pants. He starts to thrust into her and Chara looks up and gasps. She looks back down and whispers to him "Are you sure you wanna do this?" "What... you want me to use protection..." She nods slowly. He reaches to his bedside table and gets one out of his drawer and puts it on. "You happy now?" "Oh, shut up and kiss me already." As she kisses him, he starts to thrust into her. She moans softly in his mouth. After about 5 minutes, she can tell that Asriel is close. She doesnt know how, she just can. He isnt shaking or anything in particular. She then feels the condom enlarge inside her. She falls into a sex coma (for people who dont know what a sex coma is, its pretty much falling asleep after having sex) on top of him. Asriel looks at her, and lays her down gently on his bed. He throws away the condom and pulls up his pants and her leggings. He leaves a note that says "I'll either be at Grillbys or in the living room. See you when you get up." He then leaves for Grillbys. Chara gets up after about three hours of sleep. She sees the note and walks into the living room. She sees that he's not there so she leaves for Grillbys. When she walks in, she sees Asriel face down on the countertop. She sits next to him and softly pokes the side of his snout. His eyes flutter for a few seconds then realizes that Chara is sitting next to him. "Howdy." He says with a smile. She kisses his cheek and leans on his shoulder. Most of the monsters are shipping them since they hardly see anymore relationships in formation. Asriel puts his arm around her and she loosens up. She falls asleep on his lap. Monsters are gathering around to take pictures. "Hey!" He puts a finger on his lips and points down. The monsters back away but still take pictures and cherish them. Chara wakes up and looks up at Asriel. "Azzy..." "Yea Chara?" She pulls him close. "Kiss me." "Chara... but... ah fuck it." Asriel kisses her passionately. Chara kisses him back. Tons of monsters take pictures and start fangirling. "Azzy?" "Yea Chara?" "I want to be with you." "You already are." Asriel smiles. Chara smiles. "Azzy... you make me so happy... you know that?" "Chara... lets be together... for as long as we can." Chara looks at him and smiles with tears in her eyes. "Azzy..." "Yea Chara?" "Lets go home. I just want to lie down and snuggle with you... without all these monsters around... can we do that?" "Who says we cant?" Asriel stands up with Chara in his arms. She hugs his shoulder and kisses his neck. "Chara... that tickles." Asriel smiles. "Good." Chara falls asleep in his arms. They eventually get back to his house and when they do, Chara wakes up. Asriel lays her down in his bed and lays next to her. "Azzy?" "Yea whats up?" "Well... this." She pulls him close and French kisses him. Asriel didnt expect this but he went along with it. Chara pulled back to get some breath. "Azzy, I love you." Asriel smiles and kisses her. Chara kisses him back and falls asleep. Asriel pulls the covers up on them and falls asleep. After a few hours of rest, Asriel wakes up, only to find Chara... right next to... his crotch.


End file.
